mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Cat
to |damage= to |spawn=Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them. |multiplevers = See History |drops= |exp=1–3 |sounds='Idle' Cub Cub idle Hurt Cub hurt Death Cub death |entityid=leoger, leopard, liard, liger, lion, lither, panthard, panther, panthger, tiger}}Big cats are tamable mobs that can be found in the Overworld. They come with many variants, and some show different behavior than others. Spawning 'Natural generation' All big cat species spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. Some species can only spawn in certain biomes; leopards and panthers spawn in jungles, forests and their variants; lions and tigers spawn in plains and forests; and snow leopards spawn in cold biomes. Lions and tigers also spawn more frequently than panthers. There is a 1/20 chance of a white lion, lioness or tiger spawning, and a lower chance for a white cub to spawn. Hybrid, ghosts and winged big cats never spawn naturally, and can only be created by breeding or with essences. Big cats often spawn in groups of 4 of their own species during world generation. Cubs occasionally spawn with adults. Drops Big cats will drop 0–2 bigcat claws upon death, which can be increased with the Looting enchantment. If the big cat was tamed, it will drop a medallion. They drop 1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. They will also drop anything equipped, such as a saddle, chest, and all the items in their inventory upon death or after being put into an amulet. Behavior Big cats wander around aimlessly, occasionally opening their mouths to emit roars and growls and swish their tails. They will avoid walking off cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. Big cats are very aggressive, and will sprint and chase down their prey. This can range from mobs as small as ants to as large as deer. They will also attack the player if they come within the big cat's range, or if they are provoked. If a big cat is attacked by another mob, it will fight back. Like bears, big cats will attack other mobs when hungry. Once a big cat has made a kill, it will not be aggressive until it gets hungry again. Tamed big cats won't attack each other or other mobs, unless another mob attacks it first. Wild big cats will become aggressive and attack the player if a whip is used within a few blocks of the big cat. This is probably because whips are made from big cat claws. 'Taming' To tame a big cat, you need to drop raw porkchops or raw fish next to a wild cub. When the cub has eaten the meat, use a medallion on the cub. After doing so, the naming screen will appear. To rename a big cat, right-click on it with a medallion, book, or name tag. Big cats can be healed by feeding them raw porkchops or raw fish. It will take at least 20 minutes (about one in-game day) or more for a cub to grow into an adult. The time it takes for a big cat to grow up depends on the species, as some big cats are larger than others. 'Breeding' Feeding tamed big cats raw fish, raw porkchops, raw beef or raw rabbit together in an enclosed space will activate love mode. They can either be fed the meat, or it can be dropped next to them. After being fed and paired together, love hearts will show around the breeding pair, and after around 5–10 minutes, a cub will be produced and the naming screen will appear. Depending on the type of big cat, the offspring can be one of several types, or even a hybrid. The offspring will grow progressively larger with time until they reach their full size. The naming screen will also appear as soon as the offspring is produced, and once named, will be tamed to the player. *Breeding two lions, panthers, tigers, leopards, and snow leopards will produce a big cat cub of the same species as the parents. *Breeding a species of big cat with another species will produce a combination of the two parents, and the offspring will have a unique coat or pattern. See the variations section for more details. Unlike horses, the breeding pair does not need to be kept away from other big cats, but they do need to be kept close in order to breed, therefore it is recommended to place them in a fenced area. Winged big cats, ghosts and hybrids are sterile and thus cannot breed. White lions and lionesses and white tigers cannot breed with other big cat species. White lions and white tigers can't be obtained from breeding the two normal variants. To successfully breed a white lion or tiger, you will need to tame the white lion or tiger in the wild, then find a normal or white variant of the same species. Note that the offspring can still be a normal variant if one of the parents is also a normal species. Usage Big cats are one of the fastest, if not the fastest mountable mobs. Winged big cats can be used to travel far distances, as well as provide support for sniping hostile mobs from the air. Big cats can be made to sit by either right-clicking on the ground or on the big cat with a whip. When stationary, they will not move. You can toggle between them sitting and moving around by right-clicking the ground or the cat with a whip again. A player cannot mount a saddled big cat whilst holding a whip (or any other item that requires the use of right-click). 'Riding' Big cats can wear normal or crafted saddles so the player can ride them. Once a big cat is tamed and saddled, the player can control it. A player can use any item while riding a big cat, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows. A ridden big cat can run very fast. Winged big cats also fly relatively fast, and are much faster than a pegasus or fairy horse, as well as minecarts. They can also be combined with speed potions. The player can make the ridden big cat jump with spacebar, dismount with the shift key, and descend on a winged big cat with the Z key. 'Storage' A tame fully grown big cat can be given a chest, which will give it 18 inventory slots of storage space. The chest can be accessed by pressing the sneak key and then right-clicking on it. To remove the chest, right-click on the big cat with shears, or place the big cat in a pet amulet. Variations There are nine big cats that spawn naturally in the Overworld, but many more big cats can be obtained with the use of essences and breeding. There are at least 21 types of big cats. 'Lion' Lions are the only big cat species that are separated by gender. Lion coloration is usually orange-brown, with the exception of white lions. The underparts are generally lighter and the tail tuft is black. One of the most distinctive features of lions is that male lions have a large mane, while lionesses lack manes. A way to tell the difference between a male and a lioness cub is by looking at their neck; male cubs have small black manes, however, it is not possible to to tell the difference between a male and female white lion cub until they are fully grown. It is possible to breed white lions with normal lions. An essence of light can be used on a tamed male lion or male white lion to give them wings so that they can fly. Interestingly enough, a male white lion will become female upon gaining its wings. Lion.png|A lion. Lioness.png|A lioness. White Lion.png|A white lion. White lioness.png|A white lioness. Winged lion.png|A winged lion. White winged lion.png|A white winged lion/lioness. 'Tiger' One of the most recognisable species, tigers have a pattern of dark vertical stripes on reddish-orange fur with a lighter underside. Like lions, there are rarer white tigers. White tigers can be given wings with an essence of light to create a white winged tiger. Tiger.png|A tiger. White tiger.png|A white tiger. Winged white tiger.png|A white winged tiger. 'Leopard' Leopards are small big cats covered in spots. Unlike most big cats, leopards cannot be given wings. Snow leopards have a white coat. Leopard.png|A leopard. Snow leopard.png|A snow leopard. 'Panther' Panthers are small black big cats with orange or yellowish eyes. An essence of darkness can be used on a panther to create a winged panther. Panther.png|A panther. Winged panther.png|A winged panther. 'Ghost big cat' A ghost big cat has a chance of spawning when a tamed big cat has been killed. They are transparent, and float on the ground, much like ghost wyverns and ghost horses. They can be caught and transported with the use of a ghost amulet. Ghost big cats are sterile. As a result they cannot breed with other big cats. Ghost big cat.png|The ghost of a white tiger. Hybrids Hybrid big cats are the offspring of two big cats of different species. Most, if not all hybrid big cats vary in size, and also have unique markings. 'Leoger' Leogers are a cross between a tiger and a leopard, made by breeding a tiger and leopard together. Leoger.png|A leoger. 'Liard' Liards are the result of breeding a male lion with a leopard. They are about the same size as a lioness, and are slightly smaller than a male lion. Liard.png|A liard. 'Liger' Ligers are the largest type of big cat, and are 1.3 times the size of a lion. They are made by breeding a male lion with a tiger. Like lions, ligers can be given wings with an essence of light. Liger.png|A liger. Winged liger.png|A winged liger. 'Lither' A lither is the cross between a male lion and a panther. They are mostly black but have a yellowish-brown chin, underside and paws. Lither.png|A lither. 'Panthard' Panthards are small big cats obtained by breeding a leopard and a panther. Leopard hybrid.png|A panthard. 'Panthger' Panthgers are the offspring of a panther and a tiger. They look almost exactly like panthers, but are much larger (about the size of a tiger) and have black stripes. Panthger.png|A panthger. Old models Prior to v8.1.0, big cats used different models. History Trivia *Big cats replaced the lions that were part of the initial release of this mod. *In real life, snow leopards are rarely aggressive towards humans, but in Mo' Creatures they will always attack the player when in range. *All big cat species make the same sounds as lions. *Winged panthers share the same wing textures as black manticores and bat horses. Gallery Lion_jungle.png|The old lion model in a jungle biome. Panther swimming.jpg|The old panther model. Big cats in captivity.png|All of the old big cat models in captivity. Liger and lioness.png|A liger compared to the size of a lioness. New tiger jumping.png|A tamed tiger jumping. Lions.png|Several lions. Lion cub.png|A male lion cub. Note the short black mane. New panther.png|A saddled panther and the player riding it. Lioness chest.png|A tamed lioness with a saddle and chest equipped. 2017-08-11_07.59.03.png|Two white tigers. 2017-08-13_07.52.27.png|A white lioness attacking a sheep. 2017-12-22 13.33.35.png|Winged lions and other big cats. Category:Entity Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs